operation oklahoma
by DaydreamingSlytherin
Summary: based off the musical. no flames! i apologize for the lack of updates. school's been keeping me busy. On temporary hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Oklahoma. I do own my two OCs.

A/N: In this story, Numbuhs 362 and 363 aren't related.

Cast:

Laurey-Virginia (Numbuh 23)

Curly-Bartie (Numbuh 35)

Jud-Harvey (Numbuh 363)

Ado Annie-Kuki (Numbuh 3)

Will-Wally (Numbuh 4)

Ali-Ace (The Kid)

Aunt Eller-Abigail (Numbuh 5)

Andrew Carnes-Hoagie (Numbuh 2)

Ike-Nigel (Numbuh 1)

Gertie-Rachel (Numbuh 362)

Kate-Sonya (Numbuh 83)

Ellen-Fanny (Numbuh 86)

Virginia-Hattie (Numbuh 10, I know, how ironic since Virginia is portraying Laurey)

Vivian-Angelie (Numbuh 78)

Slim-Lee (Numbuh 84)

Mike-Paddy (Numbuh 85)

Cara and Noah as themselves.

VBVBVBVB

Song order (I will change names when I come to it):

Oh what a Beautiful Morning

Laurey's Entrance

The Surrey with a Fringe on the Top

Kansas City

The Surrey with the Fringe on the Top-Reprise

I Cain't Say No plus encore

Entrance of Ensemble

Many a New Day plus dance

It's a Scandal! It's an Outrage!

People Will Say We're in Love

Poor Jud is Daid

Lonely Room

Out of My Dreams

Farmer and the Cowman

All Er Nothin

People Will Say We're in Love-Reprise

Oklahoma plus encore

Finale Ultimo

VBVBVBVB

Trailer:

**What happens when you're torn between two guys?**

Harvey: (to Bartie's retreating back) She better not change her mind. She better not!

(Screen cuts to Virginia and Cara)

Virginia: Harvey scares me and I'm afraid that he'll hurt you.

Cara: Or Bartie?

Virginia: (Not paying attention) Or Bartie…wait what?

(Screen fades and shows Virginia, Cara and Kuki)

Kuki: Then I sorta rounded up a bit and now guys are looking at me.

**And you don't know who to pick?**

Virginia: (about Wally and Ace) Which one do you like best?

Kuki: Whichever one I'm with.

(Cuts to Virginia and Cara)

Virginia: Harvey doesn't control me.

Harvey: (Off screen) Virginia! Where did you run off to?

(Virginia lets out a squeal and runs off)

**Will the good guy win?**

Bartie: (to Cara and Noah) Can you two help me?

**Or will he fail?**

(Shows Bartie and Harvey fighting)

**Starring:**

Virginia

Bartie

Sonya

Lee

Kuki

Wally

Abby

Hoagie

Nigel

Rachel

Ace

Fanny

Angelie

Paddy

Hattie

**With special guest stars:**

Cara and Noah

**Coming to a theater near you!**

A/N: Give me a break. I'm not good at making trailers. It's weird. I got this idea while watching Pokémon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own Cara and Noah.

A/N: Numbuh 10's real name is Eva. Thank you Gamewizzard2008 for telling me this. So my school did _Oklahoma_ last year. I was a cow girl and it was so much fun to perform this musical. Some songs will be added to Cara and Noah's part.

(It's a beautiful sunny morning in rural Oklahoma. Cara, who has her black and white checkered skirt fanned out, and Noah are playing a hand game in front of the house while Abigail churns butter a few feet away from them. Bartie is riding on his horse in a meadow and looks at the beautiful scenery around him)

Bartie: (singing) There's a bright, golden haze on the meadow.

There's a bright, golden haze on the meadow.

The corn is as high as an elephant's eye.

And it looks like it's climbing straight up to the sky.

(Bartie and the horse approach the gate at the farmhouse. Bartie gets off his horse and ties it to the gate post. Then Bartie continues singing)

Oh, what a beautiful morning,

Oh, what a beautiful day.

I got a beautiful feeling.

Everything's going my way.

All the cattle are standin' like statue.

(Bartie bends down by Cara and Noah. Cara waves at Bartie who waves back)

All the cattle are standin' like statue.

They don't turn their heads as they see me ride by,but a little brown mav'rick is winking her eye.

Oh what a beautiful morning,

Oh what a beautiful day.

I got a beautiful feelin'

Everything's going my way.

(He leans over to Abigail and says right into her ear)

Hi Aunt Abigail (Abby).

Abby: Bartie, you skeered me. Whut're you doin' around here?

Bartie: (Bends down and kissed Cara and the cheek and ruffles Noah's hair) I came to sing to you all (singing) All the sounds of the earth are like music-

All the sounds of the earth are like music.

The breeze is so busy it don't miss a tree,

And an ol' weepin' willer is laughing at me!

(Cara covers the side of her mouth and whispers to Noah. Abigail continues churning. Bartie glances at one of the windows and keeps singing)

Oh, what a beautiful morning,

Oh what a beautiful day.

I got a beautiful feelin'

Ev'rything's goin' my way…

Oh, what a beautiful day.

(Cara picks up a doll and starts to brush its hair. Noah watches Cara, reaches over and tickles Cara's side)

Abby: If it wasn't illegal and you weren't all young and smart alecky, I would marry you and git you to sing to me all night. (A/N: Remember, back in those days, relationships between between African American people and Non African people was illegal)

Bartie: Aw Aunt Abby, I'll sing to you anyways.

Cara: And Noah and me? (She lies down on her side with her arms under her head)

Noah: I'll sing to you.

Bartie: Aunt Abby, would you tell me where Miss Virginia Simms would be.

Abigail: I ain't goin' to tell (turns to Cara) And don't you dare Cara Williams.

Cara: (who was about to open her mouth) Fine (Pouts)

Bartia: (chuckles) Aunt Abby, I'm sure that your niece Cara was just gonna sing.

Abigail: (to Bartie) Virginia don't pay you no heed.

Bartie: So, Virginia don't like me too much? Aunt Abby, who's the best bronic buster in this territory?

Abigail: Why, you are.

Bartie: (speaking a bit louder) Cara, who's the best bull-dogger you know?

Cara: You is.

Bartie: And ain't I handsome Aunt Abby?

Abigail: You is handsome all right.

Noah: Bartie, who are you taking to the box social?

Cara: I bet he came to ast Virginia.

Bartie: No…What if I did?

Abigail: You goin' to ast me too? I'll wear my fancy dress.

Bartie: You too Aunt Abby (chuckles)

Virginia: (singing from inside the house) Oh what a beautiful mornin',

(Bartie walks over to the end of the steps while Cara and Noah get up and start to fold a blanket that was on the clothes line. Virginia ignores Bartie and walks to the clothes line while balancing a basket on her hip)

Oh, what a beautiful day-

(Virginia hangs up a cloth and glances at Bartie, speaking) Oh, I thought you was somebody (Virginia resumes singing)

I got a beautiful feelin'

Ev'rythin's goin' my way (Walks over to Abigail. Cara and Noah set the blanket down and sit by Abigail's chair)

Is this all that came this morning? I thought it was only Noah.

Bartie: (Bends down to Abigail's others side, to Virginia) You knowed it was me from the moment I set foot in the meadow.

Virginia: (looks at Noah, who is tickling Cara) I heard Cara's giggling and Aunt Abby's talking and someone singing like a bull frog.

Bartie: You knowed it was me and you sat up in your room and thought of somethin' mean to say. I'm a good mind to not ast you to the Box Social.

Cara: I knew it! (Squeak)

Noah: (hugs Cara) Indeed you did.

Bartie: (turns around to face Cara with a finger over his mouth) Shhh!

A/N: I know, not the best ending but I had to end it somewhere. Don't worry, Sonia, Lee and the rest will appear soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I owned _Oklahoma_, there actually would have been a sister for Laurey. If I owned KND, Virginia and Bartie would have been a couple and so would have Sonia and Lee. At least I own Cara and Noah.

A/N: Here are the groups:

Cowboys and their girls-Cara; Noah; Bartie; Nigel; Rachel; Sonia; Lee; Wally; Angelie and random people.

Farmers-Virginia; Abby; Kuki; Hoagie; Paddy; Fanny; Harvey; Eva and random people.

And Ace isn't a cowboy nor a farmer.

Why Cara is a cowgirl and not a farmer's girl will be explained in this chapter.

Virginia: Suppose I did say yes, how's ya take me? (turns to Bartie) In a small little worn out buggy?

Bartie: No.

(Abigail watches the two teens while churning her butter)

Virginia: 'Spect me to ride on an old Dune? You better ast that McKenzie girl.

Bartie: If I was to ast you, they'd be a better way to take you.

Virginia: Really now?

Bartie: (singing) When I take you out tonight with me,

Honey, here's the way it's gonna be;

(places hat on Cara's head)

You will set behind a team of snow-white horses

In the slickest gig you ever seen!

Abby: (spoken) Lands!

Bartie: (singing) Chicks and ducks and geese better scurry

When I take you out in the surrey

When I take you out in the surrey with the fringe on the top!

Cara: (spoken) A nice and shiny surrey?

Bartie: (turns to Cara) Yes Cara, a nice and shiny surrey just fer the occasion (ruffles Cara's hair again then sings)

Watch thet fringe and see how it flutters,

When I drive them high-steppin' strutters!

Nosey-pokes'll peek thru' their shutters, and their eyes will pop!

The wheels are yeller, the upholstery's brown,

The dashboard's genuine leather,

With isinglass curtains y'c'n roll right down

In case there's a change in the weather-

Two bright side-lights, winkin' and blinkin',

Ain't no finer rig, I'm thinkin'!

You c'n keep yer rig if you're thinkin' 'at I'd keep to swap

Fer that shiny little surrey with the fringe on the top

(Virginia pretends to be unconcerned by brushing Cara's hair gently while Cara and Noah continue hand games)

Abby: (spoken to the music) Would you say the fringe is made of silk?

Cara: (to the music) I would really like if they were silk.

Bartie: Wouldn't have any other kind but silk.

Virginia: (stops brushing Cara's hair) Has it really got a team of snow-white horses?

Noah: How did you get that many horses?

Bartie: (singing) One's like snow-the other's more like milk.

Abby: (spoken) So y'can tell 'em apart (gets up and goes over to Cara and starts putting Cara's hair up in pigtails)

(Virginia sits on one arm of the rocking chair)

Bartie: (sings) All the world'll fly in a flurry

When I take you out in the surrey,

When I take you out in the surrey with the fringe on the top!

When we hit that road, hell fer leather-

(sits down on the other rocking chair arm)

Cats and dogs'll dance in the heather,

Birds and frogs'll sing all together and the toads will hop!

The wind will whistle as we rattle along,

The cows'll moo in the clover,

The river will ripple out a whispered song,

And whisper it over and over

(Loudly whispered)

Don't you wisht y'd go on forever?

Don't you wisht y'd go on forever?

(Virginia and Abby's lips shape the same words)

Don't you wisht y'd go on forever and ud never stop?

In that shiny little surrey with the fringe on the top?

Abby: (puts Cara's hair down) A girl will shore feel like a queen in _that_ carriage!

Bartie: On'y she talked so mean that I might not take her.

Virginia: (gets up) Ain't said I was goin'!

Bartie: I ain't ast you!

Virginia: Whur'd you git such a rig at? (goes over to Abby) I bet he's thought I go with him to Claremore!

Bartie: 'S all you know about it.

Virginia: (to Cara and Noah) He spent all his money and now ain't got nobody to ride in it! How sad isn't it youngins'?

Bartie: (rises from chair) Have, too!...Made the whole thing up outa my head.

Virginia: Made it up?

Bartie: Shore did.

Virginia: Aunt Abby, make him git outa here! (picks up rug beater and chases Bartie) Make him stop tellin' lies. Especially to Cara and Noah!

Bartie: (jumps over fence) Makin' up a few. It ain't against the law.

(sings)

I can see the stars gettin' blurry,  
When we ride back home in the surrey,  
Ridin' slowly home in the surrey with the fringe on top!  
I can feel the day gettin' older,

(Virginia, tired, puts her head on Bartie's shoulder. Cara and Noah share a look)  
Feel a sleepy head near my shoulder,  
Noddin', droopin' close to my shoulder, till it falls kerplop!  
The sun is swimmin' on the rim of a hill;  
The moon is takin' a header,  
And jist as I'm thinkin' all the earth is still,  
A lark'll wake up in the medder.  
Hush, you bird, my baby's a-sleepin'!  
Maybe got a dream worth a-keepin'  
Whoa! you team, and jist keep a-creepin' at a slow clip clop.  
Don't you hurry with the surrey with the fringe on the top!

Cara: Bartie, who's the best cowgirl you've ever known?

Bartie: You, I suppose (turns to Abby) Why is Cara considered a cow girl anyways?

Abby: Well Cara is from Texas which is considered a cowboy state (A/N: I don't mean to offend anyone by that statement)

Bartie: I always did wonder where Cara's accent came from.

Cara: Why? You don't like it?

Bartie: No, I love your accent.

Cara: Good (places head on Noah's shoulder)

Noah: (puts his head on Cara's head) I love Texan accents. They're exotic.

Cara: (smiling) Thanks.

Paddy: (coming up to the fence) Bartie, Noah, you better gits ready for the box social.

Sonia: (as she is walking up to Virginia) Virginia, would you and Cara like to go to the river for a swim with me?

Virginia: We have to get ready for the box social. Why don't you come inside Sonia?

Sonia: Coming!

Cara: I'm gonna stay out here.

(Virginia and Sonia go into the house. Bartie gets back onto his horse and disappears)

Cara: Wally, you're back from Kansas City!

Noah: How was it?

Wally: I saw things I've never seen before.

Paddy: (about Cara and Noah) Aw, look at the lovebirds.

Cara: Aunt Abby, can I hit him?

Abby: Not today Cara.

Lee: Why don't you tell us about Kansas City?

A/N: Please, reviews help so please read a review. Sorry, the Kansas City part is next chapter everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Cara and Noah.

Wally: Hello Aunt Abby, Cara.

Abby: Hi Wally. What happened at the fair?

Wally: I won the steer ropin'.

Abby: I know you would.

Lee: No one can rope them steers like our territory boys.

Wally: I cain't stay but a minnit. I got to git over to Kuki. You all remember that her pa said 'f I ever was worth fifty dollars I could have her?  
Cara: Fifty dollars?

Abby: That's what they gave you for the prize?

Wally: That's whut!

Paddy: If Kuki's paw keeps his promise we'll be dancin' at yer wedding.

Wally: If he don't keep his promise, I won't give him the present I brung fer him (takes out 'The Little Wonder') Look what I got fer Kuki's father. It's called The Little Wonder. You hold it up to your eye. When you git a good look, you turn it at the top and the pitcher changes.

Nigel: (looking into The Little Wonder) Well, I'll be side-gaited!

(The boys line up to see)

Abby: Silly goats. (curiously, she takes The Little Wonder) Oughta be ashamed of herself (to Wally) You too!

Cara: Can I see?

Abby: When you're older.

Cara: But Aunt Abby when I'm older, you'll say I have to be even more older then I'll never see anything.

Abby: I'll let you see when you're eighteen. (About The Little Wonder) How do I turn it? Wait, I'm getting' it. (Quickly takes the contraction from her eye and hands it to Wally) I'm a good mind to tell Kuki on you.

(The guys and Cara 'oooh' while Wally rushes over to Abby)

Wally: Please don't tell Aunt Abby. She wouldn't understand.

Abby: No tellin' what you been up to. Bet you carried on plenty in Kansas City.

Wally: I wouldn't exactly call it carryin' on. But I shore did see some things I never see before. It's very interesting.

Cara: What did you see Wally?

Wally: (singing) I got to Kansas City on a Frid'y.

By Sattidy I l'arned a thing or two.

For up to then I didn't have an idy.

Of whut the modern world was comin' to!

I counted twenty gas buggies goin' by theirsel's.

Almost ev'ry time I tuck a walk.

Nen I put my ear to a Bell Telephone.

And a strange womern started in to talk.

Abby: (spoken) Whut next!

Boys: Yeah, whut?

Wally: (spoken) Whut next? (sings) Ev'rythin's up to date in Kansas City.

They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!

They went and built a skyscraper seven stories high-

About as high as a building orta grow.

(Boys whistle while Cara stares off into to space to imagine the skyscraper)

Ev'rythin's like a dream in Kansas City.

It's better than a magic-latern show!

Y'c'n turn the radiator on whenever you want some heat.

With ev'ry kind o' comfort ev'ry house is all complete.

You c'n walk to privies in the rain an' never wet yer feet!

They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!

All: (spoken) Yes sir! (singing) They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!

Wally: Ev'rythin's up to date in Kansas City.

They've gone about as fur as they c'n go!

They got a big theayter they call a burleeque.

For fifty cents you c'n see a dandy show.

(Sensing where it's going, Abby covers Cara's ears)

One of the girls was fat and pink and pretty,

As round above as she was rounded below.

I could swear that she was padded from her shoulder to her heel.

But later in the second act when she began to peel

She proved that ev'rythin' she had was absolutely real!

Abby: (uncovering Cara's ears, singing) She went about as fur as she c'n go!

Boys: (spoken) Yes sir! (singing) She went about fur as she c'n go!

(Wally starts two-stepping)

Nigel: Whut you doin'?

Wally: This is called a two-step. That's all they're dancin' nowadays?

Paddy: What about the waltz?

Wally: It's through. Ketch onto it? A one and a two. Course they didn't do it alone. C'mon Aunt Abby.

Abby: Abby ain't getting' up.

Wally: C'mon then Cara. (Wally dances Cara around. Cara quickly catches onto the dance steps)

Cara: (laughing, singing) And that's about as fur as I c'n go!

All: (spoken) Yes sir! (singing) And that's about as fur as she c'n go.

(Wally starts to dance alone)

Lee: Whut you doin' now, Wally?

(some guys bend down and watch Wally's feet)

Wally: That's rag-time. Seen a couple a fellers doin' it on the street.

(Nigel, Paddy, and Lee join in the dance. Cara and Abby eventually get up to dance too)

Cara: (after the dance, singing) And that's about as fur as he c'n go!

(Noah and Bartie enters through the gate)

Barite: Team's all hitched.

Wally: 'Lo, Bartie, Noah. Cain't stop to talk. Goin' over to Kuki's. I got fifty dollars.

A/N: I'm so sorry for the late updates. My laptop keeps freezing on me. Please leave a review. I'd appreciate it. I also deleted those pesky author notes too.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Cara and Noah.

Nigel: Time we got goin' boys. (to Cara and Abby) See you at the box social. Come on, Noah, Bartie (Walks away)

Bartie: I'll ketch up with ya.

Noah: See ya at the box social Bartie (follows Nigel)

Bartie: (after making sure Nigel is out of ear shot) Cara, Aunt Abby, can ya tell me somethin? Who's the low, filthy sneak 'at Virginia's got her cap set for?

Cara and Abby: You.

Bartie: Never mind 'at.

Cara: Well you asked.

Bartie: Anyways, there must be plenty of men a-tryin' to spark her. And she shorely leans to one of 'em now don't she?

Abby: Well, they is that fine farmer, Harvey, jist this side of Lone Ellum.

(Harvey comes through the gate with a scowly look on his face)

Bartie: Hello Harvey.

Harvey: 'Lo yourself. (exits behind the house)

Abby: (looking in Harvey's direction) Nen of course there's someone nearer home that's got her on his mind most of the time, till he don't know a plow from a trashin machine.

Bartie: (about Harvey) Him?

Abby: Yeah Harvey.

Bartie: That bullet-colored growly man.

Cara: Don't say nuthin' agin him Bartie.

Abby: (to Bartie) Harvey's the best hired hand I ever had. Jist about runs the farm by hisself. He's even teaching Cara how to read.

Bartie: Virginia's take up 'th a man like that!

Cara: We ain't said she's tuck up with him.

Bartie: Well, he's around all the time, ain't he? Lives here.

Abby: Out in the smokehouse.

(Virginia, Sonia and Harvey exit from the house. Harvey goes up to Abby)

Sonia: I'll see you later Virginia. Bye Cara, Aunt Abby, Bartie, I'll see you all at the box social. (leaves through the gate)

Cara: Bye Sonia.

Harvey: (to Abby) Changed my mind about cleanin' the henhouse today. Leavin' it till tomorrow. Got to quit early cuz I'm driving Virginia over to the party tonight (to Cara) Are you and Noah goin' to need a ride?

Cara: If you don't mind us comin' along.

Harvey Not at all.

Bartie: Woah! Wait! You're drivin' Virginia?

Harvey: (points at Virginia) Ast her. (leaves to the smoke house)

Bartie: Well, wouldn't that just make you bawl! Don't fergit Aunt Abby, we's got a date. If you make a nice lunch, mebbe I'll bid fer it.

Abby: And how we goin', Bartie? In that rig you made up?

Bartie: It's not made up. It's in Claremore.

Cara: It is?

Bartie: Shore is Cara. It's nice lookin' too.

The wheels are yeller, the upholstery's brown.

The dashboard's genuine leather.

With isinglass y'c'n roll right down.

In case there's a change in the weather.

(spoken) See you all tonight (singing to himself as he leaves) Ain't no finer rig,

I'm a thinkin'…'at I'd keer to swap.

Fer that shiny little surrey with the frine on the top (leaves the yard)

Abby: (goes up to the gate) Bartie, tell all the girls to stop by to freshen up. It's along way to Lee's. (looks at Virginia, who's fighting back tears) That means we're goin' to have a lot of company. (goes to Virginia) You better go pack your hamper and help Cara with hers.

Virginia: (in a panicked tone) Aunt Abby, please don't go to Lee's with Bartie.

Abby: Why dear? Cara and Noah will be with you.

Virginia: Harvey scares me. He makes me shivver ever' time he gits clost to me…Ever go down to the ole smoke house he's at?

Abby: Plen'y time. Cara's there a lot too.

Cara: Why?

Virginia: Ever see them pitchers he's got tacked to the wall?

Abby: Yeah, I seed them.

Cara: I haven't. He usually takes them down when I go down there.

Virginia: Sumpin' wrong inside him. I hook mine and Cara's door at night and fasten the winders too. I get scared that Harvey will hurt Cara.

Abby: Virginia!

Virigina: And when Harvey comes to his breakfast and looks at me out from under his eyebrows. I know whut I'm talkin' about.

Abby: Virginiam stop actin' like a chicken with its head cut off. Harvey wouldn't dare harm Cara or you.

Kuki: (approaching the gate) I'm so excited about tonight Ace.

Ace: As am I, Kuki.

Abby: Who's that who drove up?

Cara: It's Kuki and she's got the peddler man with 'er.

Virginia: Wally's Kuki?

Abby: That peddler! He sold me an eggbeater and it don't work.

Cara: 'Lo Kuki!

Abby: Hold your horses peddler man. I want to talk to you. (starts to go to the gate)

Kuki: (as she walks through the gate with a hamper) Hi, Aunt Abby.

Abby: Hello yourself (goes through the gate)

Kuki: Hi Virginia. Hi Cara. (sets down the hamper)

Cara: Wally's back from Kansas City and he's lookin' fer you.

Kuki: (kinda alarmed) Wally! I didn't count on him bein' back so soon.

A/N: I'm forever sorry everyone. My computer was getting fixed and microsoft word was acting up. Plus I have Jazz Transit.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I only own Cara and Noah.

Cara: We can see that Kuki.

Virginia: Kuki, are you tuck up with that peddler man?

Kuki: Well…not yet.

Cara: Did he ast ya?

Kuki: Not directly. But how I know is that this morning while we was ridin' along the meadow, he told me he'd drive to the end of the world with me.

Virginia: What about Wally?

Kuki: I like him too.

Virginia: Well, you can't be with both of them.

Kuki: I know.

Cara: Which one do you like better?

Kuki: Whichever one I'm with.

Virginia: *Giggles* You're silly.

Kuki: Well, before guys paid me no mind. (Motions with her hands) Then I sorta rounded up a bit. (Smiles) And now guys are looking at me. (Looks at Virginia) Don't you know the feeling Virginia?

Virginia: Well yes, but you can't go around kissing every guy you see.

Cara: Didn't anyone ever tell you that?

Kuki: Yes, they told me. (Singing) It ain't so much a question of not knowin' hut to do  
I knowed what's right an' wrong since I've been ten. *Holds up ten fingers*  
I heared a lot of stories an' I reckon they're true  
About how girls are put upon by men.  
I know I mustn't fall into the pit  
But when I'm with a feller  
I fergit! *Smiles and twirls around*  
I'm just a girl who cain't say 'no'  
I'm in a terrible fix!  
I always say 'Come on, let's go' just when I aughta say 'Nix.'  
When a person tries to kiss a girl  
I know she aughta give his face a smack!  
But as soon as someone kisses me  
I somehow sorta want to kiss him back!  
I'm just a fool when lights are low  
I cain't be prissy an' quaint  
I ain't the type that can faint  
How can I be what I ain't?  
I cain't say 'no!'  
(Walks over to Virginia and Cara, who have sat down)  
Whatcha gonna do when a feller gets flirty  
An' starts to talk purty  
Whatcha gonna do?  
S'pposin' that he says  
That your lips are like cherrys,  
Or roses, or berries  
Whatcha gonna do?  
S'pposin' that he says  
That yer sweeter than cream  
and he's gotta have cream or die?  
Whatcha gonna do when he talks that way?  
Spit in his eye?  
I'm jist a girl who cain't say no,  
Cain't seem to say it at all  
I hate to disserpoint a beau  
When he is payin' a call!  
Fer a while I ack refined and cool,  
A settin on the velveteen setee  
Nen I think of thet ol' golden rule,  
And do fer him what he would do fer me!  
I cain't resist a Romeo  
In a sombrero and chaps  
Soon as I sit on their laps  
Somethin' inside of me snaps  
I cain't say no!  
*Sits down on her basket*  
I'm jist a girl who cain't say 'no'  
Kissin's my favorite food!  
With or without the mistletoe  
I'm in a holiday mood!  
Other girls are coy an' hard to catch  
But other girls ain't havin' any fun!  
Ev'ry time I lose a wrastlin' match  
I have a funny feelin' that I won!  
Though I can feel the undertoe  
I never make a complaint  
'Till it's too late for restraint  
Then when I want to I cain't  
I cain't say 'no!'

Virginia: Well Kuki, I don't know what to say.

(The girls hear Abby and Ace arguing. Kuki looks in the direction of the gate then back at Virginia and Cara)

Kuki: I feel sorry for Ace, listen to how Aunt Abby's cussing him out.

Cara: Ace?

Virginia: That's his name?

Kuki: Yes, ain't it nice?

Ace: (Coming through the gate with Abby behind him) I told you before; no refunds!

Abby: Why, I oughta-

Ace: (Looks at Abby) How about a trade?

Abby: That depends, what do you got?

Ace: (Notices Cara and Virginia) Miss Cara! Miss Virginia!

Cara: Don't call me miss.

Ace: I apologize. Cara, Virginia, would you like to buy something too?

Virginia: Us? Of course we'd like something.

Cara: A doll or a trumpet…

Virginia: A book…

Cara: Song lyrics…

Virginia: Lace to tie in my hair…

Ace: (Rummaging through the bag) I've got a book (Holds up a book) And a doll. (Holds up a doll)

Cara: (Takes the doll) Thank you.

Kuki: (As Virginia takes the book) That's nice of you, Ace.

Ace: (Holds up a pair of garters) Something for you Aunt Abby.

Abby: Don't call Abby your Aunt Abby. (Holds her leg out)

(Ace starts sliding the garter up. When the garter is up to Abby's knee, Abby uses her foot pushes Ace away from her)

Abby: You actually thought that Abby was gonna let you slide that garter up Abby's leg? (to Virginia) Virginia, grab my petticoats. (Turns her back to Ace and slips the garters on her legs) Cara, Virginia, you two better start getting ready.

Virginia: Alright Aunt Abby.

Cara: (Leans in towards Kuki) Ask him.

(Virginia and Cara go into the house)

Abby: (to Ace) I got my eye on you. (Goes into the house)

A/N: I'm forever sorry for such a late update. Senior year and choir got in the way. Plus, I was sick for the longest time and working on a few other stories. Please forgive me.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I only own Cara and Noah.

Kuki: Ace, I need to ast you a question.

Ace: (Looks at Kuki) About what baby?

Kuki: About what you said when you told me you would travel to the end of the world with me. (Sets her basket down) Would you really do that?

Ace: Of course I would or as far as the hotel.

Kuki: (Confused) What's at the hotel?

Ace: (Puts an arm around Kuki) When you walk in, there's a lobby with a veranda. Upstairs is paradise.

Kuki: I thought it was jist bedrooms.

Ace: For you and me, baby, it's paradise.

Kuki: I knew I was right and Virginia was wrong. (Gleefully) You do want to marry me don't you?

Ace: Oh Kuki- (Stops short) What did you say?

Kuki: I said you do want to marry me. Why? What did you say?

Ace: Oh nothing.

Wally: Yoo-hoo, Kuki, I'm back.

Kuki: (Weakly) Hi Wally. (to Ace) That's Wallabe Beatles. Please don't fight him.

Ace: Why would I fight him? Only fight with my friends.

Wally: (Picks Kuki up and spins her around) My love, we can have our wedding!

Ace: Excuse me, your love?

Wally: (Notices Ace) Who are you?

Ace: I'm Ace. (Puts his hand out) It's nice to meet you.

Wally: (Grudgingly) You too.

Kuki: (Happily) Yay, friends meeting friends. (Picks her basket up)

Ace: (Looks at Kuki) I need to talk to Bartie about something. (Walks away)

Wally: (Crosses his arms) Kuki, did you carry on with that guy?

Kuki: Well…

All except Bartie, Kuki and Wally: (Singing) Oh what a morning.

(Kuki and Wally run off)

Bartie: (Singing, walking with everyone else) Oh what a beautiful day.

All except Bartie: (Singing) I've got a beautiful feeling.

Barite: (Singing) Everything's going my way.

(Couples start dancing. Barite dances with Rachel. Virginia fumes at Rachel)

Abby: Alright guys, grabs the baskets and we'll put them in the shade.

Rachel: (to Bartie) I hope you bid on mine, it's the biggest basket.

(The men grab the baskets and follow Abby while Rachel flounced after them)

Sonya: (to Virginia) Looks like Bartie's tucked up with that Rachel girl.

Virginia: What do I care about that? (Sings) Why should a woman who is healthy and strong blubber like a baby if her man's goes away?

(Some of the girls shrug)  
Virginia: (Singing) A weepin' an' a whalin' that he's done her wrong  
That's one thing you'll never hear me say!  
Never gonna think that the man I lose is the only man among men!  
(Snaps her finger) I'll snap my fingers to show I don't care  
I'll buy me a brand new dress to wear  
I'll scrub my neck  
And I'll brush my hair (Runs her fingers through her hair)  
And start all over again!  
(The girls smile at Virginia)  
Virginia: (Singing) Many a new face will please my eye  
Many a new love will find me  
Never have I once looked back to sigh  
Over the romance behind me  
Many a new day will dawn before I do!  
(Some girls start dancing. Some do pirouettes and some do chaine turns)  
Virginia: (Singing) Many a like lad may kiss and fly  
A kiss gone by is bygone.  
Never have I asked an August sky  
"Where has last July gone?"  
Never have I wandered through the rye  
Wondering "where has some guy gone?"  
Many a new day will dawn before I do.  
Girls: (Singing) Many a new face will please my eye  
Many a new love will find me  
Never have I once looked back to sigh  
Over the romance behind me  
Many a new day will dawn before I do!  
(The girls do chaine turns while Virginia carefully walks around them)  
Virginia: Never have I chased the honeybee  
Who carelessly cajoled me  
Somebody jist as sweet as he  
Cheered me and consoled me.  
Never have I wept into my tea  
Over the deal someone doled me  
Cara: Many a new day will dawn  
Virginia: (Places a hand on Cara's shoulder) Many a red sun will set  
Many a blue moon will shine  
Before I do!

(Cara leads the girls in a dance of chaines, pirouettes, grand jetes, and pique turns)  
Girls: (Stops dancing, singing) Many a new face will please my eye  
Many a new love will find me  
Never have I once looked back to sigh  
Over the romance behind me  
Many a new day will dawn before I do!  
(Do chaines while singing)  
Never have I chased the honeybee  
Who carelessly cajoled me

(Stops doing chaines)

Somebody jist as sweet as he  
Cheered me and consoled me.  
Never have I wept into my tea  
Over the deal someone doled me  
Many a new day will dawn  
Virginia: (Singing) Many a red sun will set  
Many a blue moon will shine  
Before I do!

(The girls do a turn and comfort Virginia)

A/N: I'm forever sorry for the late updates. Choir's been keeping me very busy. And final exams are this week then I'm off for winter break.


	8. please read

Hey everyone,

I'm so sorry for not updating lately. School is keeping me busy as well as choir. I wish weekends were longer. Plus, my laptop was acting up and I had to reload everything onto it. Any files that weren't on my flashdrive were lost.

Upcoming chapter sneak peeks:

83 Ways to Annoy the Dursleys-It's a surprise.

Operation: Oklahoma-Bartie has a talk with Harvey.

Harry Potter and the Corn Children-The girls go to Diagon Alley where they get to see magic happen. Plus, Tonya explains Aggie's history.

The reason I didn't include Hades's Child in that list is because I don't want to give anything away. Plus, for some reason, I'm having more luck with this story. Probably because I know how it'll be ending and what I'll be doing in the sequel.

I hope you guys are enjoying my story. I'll delete this pesty author's note when I upload a new chapter to put in its place.

Thanks for understanding,

DaydreamKid


End file.
